


Unbelievers

by lakrissnore



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:04:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakrissnore/pseuds/lakrissnore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård and Vegard lose each other through the days and years that go by. In the long run it's about the one who doesn't get tired of finding the other again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievers

Early January, 2015

 

“I can’t believe we’ve never walked here before,” Bård said. “I’m loving it.”

“Well it’s been long since we’ve been on an actual vacation,” Vegard smiled. His skin was gold and his white t-shirt only added up to the glow. “A pity the PR people don’t consider Venice Beach a proper rendezvous businesswise.”

Bård looked at Vegard and smiled. He turned his face to the sunset, orange beams caressing his face. The boardwalk beneath their feet, the faint sound of music and joy and Vegard’s hand in his all exalted to some greater meaning, Bård felt. It was as if they had found the flow of easiness and acceptance in the world and it was now taking them to better times and better places. Bård was happy and full of ideas—the year of 2015 looked promising. He’d become a dreamer after a long time of putting optimism away.

They had managed to find a nice small bar not so far from where they were staying, or leaving. It was their last night in LA and they’d settled on passing the last hours with a few drinks.

They sat down in the farthest booth. The bar wasn’t crowded but they wanted privacy, or as much as one could get such at a bar.

After two drinks Vegard’s smile wouldn’t fade. Not that Bård could think of a single thing to wipe it away in the moment, anyway. After four Bård brought back a memory of him giving Vegard head before a meeting in the same city a year ago. Vegard blushed, and Bård loved it. After six drinks down Bård found himself on the other side of the booth, nearly lying in his brother’s arms. After two more – “last ones, Bård, okay” – Bård’s lips were pressed tightly against Vegard’s neck, fingers passed the hem of his shirt long ago.

Bård loved to not care. 2015 was off to a good start.

 

They made it to their hotel room where everything was already neatly packed and quite ready to go. But Bård was in the mood to make a mess, so he pulled Vegard with him and backed to the bed. Vegard crashed on top of him and their lips crashed together. They breathed hard into each other’s mouths, kissed and licked and bit every inch of skin they could reach. As soon as Bård made it out of all his clothes he unbuckled Vegard’s belt. Not even hot skin on skin was enough, but Bård had ideas for hours of fun.

He knew that even if his big brother preferred the winter and cool showers, there came times when he enjoyed it the best in the dark. When he wanted hot, hot and hot, quickly.

“Please,” he whined as Bård’s hand found his growing erection in the heat in between their bodies. When lust walked in, poured itself into his insides and laid down at the bottom of his belly, it was almost unbearable. Vegard needed Bård, and Bård loved to offer the helping hand because, fairly enough, he was desperate too. Maybe the devil was the handler of these actions but neither of them really cared.

Bård pushed Vegard on the other side of the bed and climbed on top of him. He settled into a straddling position on him and adjusted himself. He looked into Vegard’s eyes and Vegard’s eyes looked back, and so he started rolling his hips slowly. Vegard's hands climbed to his sweaty lower back and held him tight. The possibility of finding bruises on his skin the next morning drove Bård wild. He started rolling his hips more, handling himself at the same time.

Vegard was grunting and groaning, letting curse words slip out of his mouth at a steady pace.

“You feel so good,” he moaned. Bård could feel his nails digging into the skin of his back as he began to rock his hips more, up and down. He threw his head back and increased his pace even more, yet keeping it the same with his strokes. He got lost in it.

Vegard's hands were sliding on the hot skin to find Bård's. Bård let go of his cock and guided their hands to both sides of his brother’s head. With their entwined fingers pressed tightly against the white sheets, Bård kept rocking his hips even more and dipped down to kiss Vegard, forcing his tongue in. Their eyes met.

“I need you,” Bård whispered low between his shaky breaths and moans. At this point he thought he had no shame when it came to the two of them, yet those three words were enough to make him break the eye contact.

Bård could sense Vegard was close. He rode him through his orgasm, Vegard letting out a long, low groan. His breathing was still restless and loud when his hands took a firm hold of Bård’s cock. He used the last of his energy to pump his little brother into climax. Bård squeezed his eyes shut as he came. His body shuddered and his mouth was open in a silent scream, experiencing pleasure so indescribable not a single audible sound could express it enough.

Slowly he got off Vegard and collapsed next to him. They spent minutes in the silence collecting their strength, breathing. Then Vegard reached over and took Bård into his arms.

“I know you need me,” Vegard said.

Bård pressed his lips against his chest. He could feel his exhaustion taking over. His eyelids closed as he heard Vegard swallow, as he heard Vegard’s heartbeat. He was lulled into sleep with his brother’s words.

“I need you too.”

 

The next day brought rain with it. They had their last breakfast and Bård took all of it in, tried to memorize every single moment of it being just the two of them. If it was up to him, this would last forever. He often had dreams where they gave up their contract with TVNorge and travelled the world together. How they would explain it to their families, Bård had no idea. The need to tell the entire world to go to hell got huge at times. Bård couldn’t imagine his own happiness without Vegard in the same frame, and sometimes he wanted to squeeze everyone else out of it. Let this story be about only Vegard and him.

“Vegard,” Bård started as he pressed the button and the doors of the elevator closed. Vegard hummed, waiting for his brother to continue.

“Can this one count as our honeymoon?”

Vegard’s initial reaction was laughter that echoed sweetly in the elevator. But as his eyes shifted from the numbers displaying the floors they were passing to Bård’s half-serious face, he nodded.

 

As the cab started moving Bård started his goodbye-tour through the town. Rainy LA passed behind the car windows. At times Bård thought he got so hung up on his crazy dreams that one day reality sure wouldn’t be enough for him. Maybe he’d always been a dreamer after all.

“I’m growing sick of LA,” Vegard muttered, and Bård smiled. Their fingers entwined against the leather of the car seat.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome. Thanks for reading!


End file.
